


Because

by Medie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, girl!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If nothing else, she guesses, she owes him the truth. She owes him this much of herself, even if she'll never be one of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because

**Author's Note:**

> alternate scene from the S2 season finale. Do _not_ know where I got this one.

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

Biting the inside of her cheek against the urge to apologize, Sara looks down at Derek. He's staring up at her with the weirdest look on his face. Betrayed, maybe? Hurt? Shocked? Surprised she actually pulled this off on her own? She doesn't know and she's not going to guess. Not when the answer might make her feel even worse than she already does, and isn't that stupid? It worked. She actually pulled it off and she feels guilty.

She looks at Gerard on the floor and feels the phantom pain of the knife slicing through her skin. She can almost smell his breath and the sickly sweet scent of rot that had made her want to hurl on his shoes.

She wishes she had. 

Sara starts to say, "Because you're not my Alpha." The words are right there, but when she looks back at Derek, she can't quite finish the sentence. It dies at the beginning, at the because, and she thinks he knows what she was going to say. Its there in his eyes when she turns around, a clear disappointment that twists something in her, and that makes the guilt worse. 

If nothing else, she guesses, she owes him the truth. She owes him this much of herself, even if she'll never be one of his. 

"Because I needed to believe it." She almost smiles when she says, "It had to be real. I'm not that good a liar." 

Stiles snorts. "No shit." 

"Fooled you, didn't I?"

He grins. "You didn't _tell me_. That is totally cheating."

"Still worked," she shoots back. When she looks at him, scenting the hurt and the pain surrounding him, she can guess what happened. Whether the message was meant for her or Derek, she can't tell, and she doesn't want to know.

Sara looks at Derek. "I--I couldn't think of a better way. For what it's worth, I am sorry."

And that's the weirdest part. She really, really is.


End file.
